


Ride

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, thigh riding, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis
Summary: Prompt: Powerful Thighs.I'm sure you can guess where this is going.





	Ride

"Cause of death,” you whispered to Natasha, making her snort.

You took another bite of your cereal and watched Bucky walk over to the refrigerator. He opened the door and reached in, grabbing a water. You and Nat both barely held in groans when he tipped it back and took long pulls from the bottle, the muscles in his throat working vigorously. 

He had been down in the gym with Steve. He hadn’t hit the shower yet so his chest was gloriously bare, sweat still clinging to his skin. The gray gym shorts he was wearing were hanging low on his hips, a peak of his black underwear visible. The sweat on his legs were making his shorts stick to his thighs. 

That is the cause of death you had been referring to. 

When you had entered the gym a half an hour ago to retrieve your hairbrush that you left in the shower room, Bucky had been doing squats. You had frozen in place as you watched the muscles in his back bunch with every movement. His shorts had stretched tight across his firm ass and had ridden halfway up his thighs. The muscles were straining as he bent deep, the weights on the barbell across his shoulders staying parallel. 

You caught your reflection in the mirror in front of him and turned red as a rose. You snapped your mouth shut and had hurried into the showers before you died of mortification. 

“Just put it on my tombstone, ‘died from sexual frustration, thanks to Bucky Barnes thighs’.” You glanced at Nat to see her put her head down, shoulders quaking in silent laughter. 

Bucky threw his empty water bottle in the recycle bin and wiped his face with the towel that was draped over his shoulders. As he wiped his chest, he looked up to see you and Nat sitting at the kitchen table across the kitchen.

“Ladies,” he tipped his head at you with a wink. Then turned on his heel and walked toward the hall with all your bedrooms. 

You watched until you couldn’t see him anymore. Slowly turning your head back to Natasha, you jumped when you saw that she was staring right at you. Her lips were rolled in, compressed, holding in the laugh that was threatening to escape. 

You pushed your cereal bowl away with a groan. You dropped your forehead to the table with a thunk. 

“Kill me now.” You said, followed by a loud sigh. 

“Make a move on him.” Nat said, pulling your bowl over to herself and taking a bite of your unfinished snack. “I mean, it can’t hurt.” 

You raised your head and looked at her in horror, “It can’t hurt?” you sputtered. “What if he turned me down? Oh my god, I would die.” 

She smirked at you, “Well you’re going to die anyway from sexual frustration.” 

You dipped your fingers into the bowl and flicked milk at her making you both laugh.

* * *

You despised training exercises. 

Especially, when it was so hot outside that you felt like you were wilting. You could have sworn that the soles of your tennis shoes melted on the pavement as you walked across it to the field. There was a jeep parked at the edge of the grass, waiting on you and Sam who was trudging behind you. 

Bucky was in the passenger seat and Nat, Wanda and Steve were leaning against it. As you approached, Steve straightened and clapped his hands in front of him.

“I have something fun planned for training today.” He said with a wide grin.

The last time that he had planned something “fun”, you guys had jumped out of the back of a Quinjet without parachutes. 

Not your idea of fun. 

He called for everyone to climb in the jeep. Steve ran around the front and got in the driver’s seat. Nat and Wanda climbed over the side and sat in the back. Sam hurried in front of you and quickly jumped in beside Nat. You stopped and looked at the seating arrangements. 

You threw your hands in the air, “There isn’t enough room for me.” 

Everyone stopped and looked around. Bucky was the only one that had a solution. 

He looked over at you and patted his lap, “Plenty of room right here, hop on up.” 

He reached his hand out when you didn’t move. 

This couldn’t be happening. The heat wasn’t the cause of the red in your cheeks. You looked at Nat, who was motioning with her eyes and head at Bucky. You shook your head and walked forward to take his hand. 

He helped you up, settling your thighs across his, knees crammed against the console. His arm went around your waist to keep you steady as Steve started the jeep and put it in drive. 

_‘Cause of death,’ you thought yourself._

* * *

You leaned your head against the shower wall and let the hot water beat down on your back. Your sexual frustration was even worse now. 

You and Bucky both had teased each other on the ride to and from your activity today. Well, at least you were sure Bucky had been teasing you. It had seemed pretty intentional. He had bounced you by shifting his thighs even when Steve didn’t hit a bump. It had caused your ass to grind on his lap each time. You had felt his thigh muscles flex under you. 

You groaned and tilted your face up to the spray. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door, you gargled out a, “Yes?” as water flowed into your mouth. 

The door opened as you swiped at your eyes and looked through the frosted glass. You knew it was Bucky before he even said anything.  

“Doll?” he asked as you watched him pull his shirt over his head. 

You pulled open the glass door. His eyes trailed along your naked body, leaving heat everywhere they touched. When his eyes made it back up to yours, the intensity in their depths made wetness pool between your thighs. He never broke eye contact as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts and let them fall down his legs. 

You stepped back so he could step in. Bucky wasted no time, wrapping you in his arms and bringing your wet, naked body flush against his. He backed you against the shower wall and bent his head to capture your lips with his. 

You sucked in a sharp breath when his thigh nudged yours apart and wedged itself between them. All you had to do was shift the slightest bit and you could be grinding your clit against that powerful thigh. 

His lips left yours, to move along your cheek and settle on your ear. “Did you think I didn’t hear you this morning?” he whispered while raising his thigh higher. Your feet were barely touching the shower floor at this point. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave a slight forward thrust of your hips. Delicious friction. “You want to ride my thigh? Here’s your chance, doll face.” 

His metal arm stayed firmly in place around your back as he lowered his flesh hand to your hip. He guided your hip as you gave another thrust forward. He brought his head up at your moan. His grin was wicked and full of intent. He pushed on your hip to grind you backwards. He flexed his thigh at the same time. You hissed as your clit rubbed along his hard muscles. 

The course hair on his legs added a different level of friction as you and he set a quick pace. His breathing was becoming labored with his heightened arousal. He watched every reaction that crossed your face. You could feel your pleasure building. You were nearing an orgasm. 

“Oh my god, Bucky…” you moaned out, grinding on his thigh harder. You clung to his shoulders as the tidal wave of your release crashed through you. Keening cries left your lips as you rode through it, Bucky gently kissing your forehead and then your lips. 

Bucky lowered his thigh, only to reposition you. He bent his knees and brought his metal arm down to splay both of your thighs open over his. In one swift move, he pushed inside of you. 

“I’m sorry doll, I promise that next time will be better; slower, but right now I have to fuck you.” He said roughly. 

You tightened your hold around his shoulders and held on as Bucky set a hard, fast pace. He gripped your thighs, bouncing you on his cock. You were still sensitive from your recent orgasm, and could already feel another building. 

“God damnit, you feel too fucking good doll face, I’m not going to last.” Bucky said with a grunt. 

You tilted your head and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a frenzied, sloppy melding of mouths. Your teeth clanked against his and your tongues tangled together. You moaned into each other’s kiss until you tore your mouth away to cry out.

“I’m coming… holy fuck…” You cried. Another wave broke through you. Bucky’s pace sped up as your walls clamped around him. Your orgasm was elongated by the feel of him throbbing inside you.

“Damn doll…” was all he said before pulling out swiftly. He reached his flesh hand down and gave his thick cock a few hard pumps. You watched as he came, hot spurts of his come spilling on the inside of your thighs and over your pubic mound. You looked up at his face, the mask of pleasure etched into his features. 

He rested his forehead on yours, “Well you didn’t die,” he murmured. 

“Nah.” You said smiling at him, “No need to write that tombstone epitaph yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a Tumblr blog I follow. She was celebrating 1 year and 2k followers! How could I not choose the prompt powerful thighs for Bucky?


End file.
